


Take a Dirty Picture

by DeadFreckledBoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kenhina week 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFreckledBoys/pseuds/DeadFreckledBoys
Summary: Shoyo's out of town for a practice match and Kenma's feeling lonely.Written for KenHina Week Day 1 - Mobile





	Take a Dirty Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a horny haze a few months ago and was too embarrassed to post it but it's KenHina week so now's as good a time as any. Posting a bit early since I'll be out on Sunday! 
> 
> This is for Day One's prompt: Mobile.
> 
> And yes, the title is a Ke$ha reference.

Shoyo takes a swig from his water bottle and tosses it to the side of the bleachers beside his open bag. Inside he can just make out the faint glow from his phone, a new notification lighting up his screen. He sees the familiar name and his heart leaps, quickly unlocking the phone and viewing the new message.  
  
Thinking of you, it reads, followed by an image attachment. Shoyo quirks his eyebrow and clicks the thumbnail, his eyes going wide when it finishes loading—Kenma spread across his back, baggy sweater rucked up and held between his teeth, the hint of a pink nipple just in view. The hand not angling the camera inching its way under his waistband, towards the prominent bulge framed front and center.  
  
Shoyo’s hands fumble, palms sweaty as he frantically locks his phone and slides the device into his jacket pocket.  
  
“Bathroom break!” he shouts, ignoring the backlash from his teammates as he slips and slides his way across the linoleum and into the changing room. He slams the door to the bathroom stall, hands scrabbling for the lock.  
  
**Shoyo** : You jerk!  
**Shoyo** : I was in the middle of practice!  
  
He types rapid fire, glaring down at the screen as he waits for a reply.  
  
**Kenma** : Haha oops <3  
**Kenma** : My hand slipped _[image attached]_  
  
Shoyo’s mouth goes dry as he clicks the new image—Kenma’s boxers slid halfway down his thighs, cock on full display, the tip wet and glossy.  
  
**Shoyo** : Unfair!!  
**Shoyo** : Look what you’ve done!  
  
Shoyo feels the heat of embarrassment spread across his cheeks as he opens up the camera app, his hands shaky as he stretches out the waistband of his shorts, angling the camera downwards and taking photographic evidence of the state his beautiful, bastard of a boyfriend has put him in.  
  
**Shoyo** : I can’t go back like this!! _[image attached]_  
**Shoyo** : Take responsibility!  
  
**Kenma** : <3 <3 <3 😘 _[kiss emoji]_  
**Kenma** : Take your pick _[image attached]_  
  
Shoyo loads the file, a row of illicit toys lined up across a blanket. His mind wanders at each of them and their different possibilities.  
  
**Kenma** : Don’t keep me waiting <3  
  
Shoyo does a quick chant of eenie, meenie, miney, mo, his finger hovering over each option. He lands on the blue one, its shape curved and tapered at the end much like a tentacle.  
  
**Shoyo** : #3!!  
  
**Kenma** : Good choice~  
**Kenma** : Should I use my mouth? 👅💦 _[tongue emoji] [sweat emoji] [image attached] [image attached]_

There is a photo of the toy, now wet with saliva, Kenma’s tongue gliding along the tip, followed by another photo—Kenma’s swollen lips pulled taut around the girth of it, his cheek stretching to compensate.  
  
Shoyo closes his eyes, feeling the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He puts his free hand to his mouth and sucks on his fingers, imaging the feel of Kenma’s tongue sliding across them. He pulls out his hand, spit dripping onto his chin as he wraps his soaked digits around his aching cock.  
  
His phone dings with another notification and he opens his eyes.  
  
**Kenma** : Or would you rather I use something else? 😉 _[wink emoji]_  
  
Shoyo licks his lips, awaiting another image. He tugs on his cock, the delay almost unbearable.  
  
**Kenma** : _[image attached]_  
  
It’s worth the wait—the sight of Kenma with his legs spread, two delicate fingers working himself open, the shine of lubricant spread across the expanse of his ass and upper thighs.  
  
Shoyo groans, flicking his wrist and snapping another photo as repayment.  
  
**Shoyo** : Fuck!! _[image attached]_  
**Shoyo** : You look so good!  
**Shoyo** : I want to touch you sooo bad  
  
**Kenma** : I wish you could  
**Kenma** : Need you in me~  
  
Shoyo’s breath is uneven and he bites his lip to hold back the moan as he works his fingers, grinding into his fist.  
  
His phone dings again.  
  
**Kenma** : Wish this was you instead <3 _[video attached]_  
  
Shoyo holds his breath as he clicks on the new addition, the shitty cell reception in the bathroom stall filling him with anxious anticipation as he watches it load. He makes sure the volume is low enough to be discreet—his headphones left in his bag in his hurry.  
  
The video starts—Shoyo hears the sound of Kenma’s mattress squeaking in protest as he watches Kenma’s hips rise and fall, the bright blue of the toy vanishing inside him with each thrust. He can hear the sharp intake of breath and the keening of a moan followed by the stuttering gasp of Shoyo’s name on parted lips.  
  
Shoyo moves his hand, frantically following along with the video. He can almost feel Kenma, that hot wet heat enveloping him. He watches Kenma’s back arch off the mattress, his thighs trembling as he spills across his chest. It’s not long before Shoyo follows suit, his hand soiled and sticky.  
  
He catches his breath and snaps a quick photo of the mess spread between his fingers.  
  
**Shoyo** : Fuck!! Kenma!!  
**Shoyo** : You’re so fucking hot I can’t stand it!! [image attached]  
  
**Kenma** : 😘 _[blowing kiss emoji]_  
**Kenma** : Come home soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma is a horny disaster and I should feel sorry about this but I don't. Thanks for reading and I hope you had a fun time ;)


End file.
